Naked Diana, Sue and Nancy 2
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: A sequel to the last naked story. Rated M due to nudity and language. No flames and bad reviews allowed and will be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to the bathhouse. They are about to have a bath there as a matter of fact. They have brought their clean clothes with them of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to the bathhouse to have a bath.

"Are you ready to go have a bath?" Diana asked.

"I sure am, Di" said Sue.

"Me too" said Nancy.

"Let's go there" said Diana.

At the bathhouse, Diana and her friends went to take off their clothes and enters the tub.

"The water looks good" said Sue.

"It sure is" said Diana. "In fact, I like going to the bathhouse"

"It was nice that you invited us to come over here" said Sue. "We are naked on the day that we were born"

"I know that already, girls" said Diana.

"Did you bring the body wash and the shampoo?" Nancy asked.

"I sure did, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We can't have a bath without them"

"That is true, girls" said Diana. "Time to get clean now"

Diana and her friends are now washing at each other. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "I have some clean clothes with me"

Diana gave the clean clothes to her friends and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my clothes, Di?" Sue asked.

"Yes, you are, Sue" said Diana. "It was nice that we go to the bathhouse"

"We can go there again soon" said Sue.

"Yes, we will, girls" said Diana. "We better get going"

"Alright, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went back home from the bathhouse. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Harriet's Vagina

Harriet is at home right now in Las Vegas with her sister Maria. She wanted to look at her vagina as a matter of fact. She knew that she has hair there of course. She will look at her vagina inside her underwear by the way. She wanted to put her hand there to feel it. Let's hope that Harriet will be looking at her vagina.

"Hey, sis" said Maria.

"Hi, Maria" said Harriet. "We are back from school"

"We sure are" said Maria. "It was nice to our friends"

"Yes, it is" said Harriet. "In fact, we had a great day at school"

"We have been working hard on our assignments" said Maria.

"Yep" said Harriet. "What are we wearing right now?"

"We are wearing white underwear" said Maria. "We just undressed already"

"It is a perfect fit for both of us" said Harriet.

"Is it okay that I look at your pussy?" Maria asked.

"Sure" said Harriet looking under her panties.

"I can put my hand inside to see how it feels" said Maria.

She puts her hand inside Harriet's panties and feels her pubic hair.

"How did it feel?" Harriet asked.

"I am a bit closer" said Maria. "I am touching your pubic hair"

Maria's hand gets deeper until she feels Harriet's vagina.

"I am touching something now, sis" said Maria.

"What are you touching?" Harriet asked.

"I am touching your vagina" said Maria.

"How does it feel?" Harriet asked.

"It feels good" said Maria.

"Can I touch it?" Harriet asked.

"That is fine with me" said Maria.

Harriet puts her hand inside her panties and feels her pubic hair and vagina.

"Did you feel something?" Maria asked.

"I sure did, sis" said Harriet. "I can feel my vagina and my pubic hair"

Harriet took her hand out of her panties.

"Good to see your vagina, sis" said Maria.

"Thanks" said Harriet. "My vagina looks perfect even I had pubic hair"

"We usually do when we grow up" said Maria.

Harriet and Maria have just looked at Harriet's vagina. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Sue's Parents Takes a Bath

Sue's parents are now getting ready to go take a bath. Sue has already taken a bath as a matter of fact. She recently took a bath with her siblings of course. Her parents will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their genitals. Let's hope that Sue's parents will be enjoying their bath.

"We are about to take a bath, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Enjoy your bath" said Sue.

"We sure will" said her dad.

Sue's parents went to the bathroom and locked the door, taking their clothes and went to the tub.

"Is someone in the bathroom, sis?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, sis" said Sue. "In fact, my parents are having a bath right now"

"I didn't realize that" said James.

"Now you remember" said Sue.

"Is the door locked right now?" James asked.

"Yes, James" said Sue. "My parents are currently using it"

"I get it, they are taking a bath" said James.

"That is true, you two" said Sue. "They usually take a bath after we took a bath"

"They have the body wash and the shampoo" said Sue.

"They will not have a bath without them" said Margaret.

"They use them all the time" said Sue. "My parents are about to get clean now"

Sue's parents are washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their genitals with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their bath. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"My parents are done taking a bath, you two" said Sue.

"That is nice of them" said Margaret.

Sue and her siblings saw their parents came out in their pajamas.

"Make sure you brush your teeth, kids" said Principal Rodriguez.

"We sure will, mom" said Sue. "We brushed our teeth before we go to bed"

After they brush their teeth, Sue and her siblings went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, you two" said Sue.

"Good night, sis" said James.

Sue and her siblings are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Gymnastics Practice

The Parker sisters are at home in New Orleans, Louisiana. They are about to do their gymnastics practice as a matter of fact. They have a gymnastics room of course. They have been doing hard on several gymnastics moves by the way. They always did their gymnastics practice at home. Let's hope that Brandi and her sister Aria will be doing some gymnastics practice.

"Wake up, sis" said Brandi.

"What are we doing, sis?" Aria asked.

"We are about to do gymnastics practice" said Brandi. "In fact, we have been practicing with our gymnastics moves"

"Are we in our leotards?" Aria asked.

"No" said Brandi.

"Why not?" Aria asked.

"Our leotards are in the washer right now" said Brandi. "We are going to do our gymnastics practice naked today"

Brandi and Aria came downstairs and went to the gymnastics room.

"We are here" said Brandi.

"This room looks big" said Aria playing with her vagina.

"I know" said Brandi. "Our parents set it up when we were little"

"I can do the vault" said Aria.

"Make sure you don't run too fast" said Brandi.

Aria hurdles onto a springboard and springs onto the vault with her hands. Then, she lands on the mat.

"Great job, A.C." said Brandi.

"Thanks, sis" said Aria.

"I am about to the balance beam" said Brandi. "Can you spank my ass?"

"Sure" said Aria. "Where can I spank your ass?"

"On the LSU Tigers logo" said Brandi.

Aria spanks her sister's ass with her left hand and Brandi got on top of the balance beam.

"Make sure that you stay balance" said Aria.

"I don't want to fall off" said Brandi.

"I usually don't, sis" said Aria. "I am good than you"

Brandi did some flips on the balance beam.

"Good flip, sis" said Aria.

Brandi flips out of the balance beam and landed on the mat.

"That was a good one, sis" said Aria.

"I worked hard on that" said Brandi. "Since we are both naked, why don't we take a selfie and post it on Twitter"

"That is a good idea" said Aria. "We can put #NationalNakedSelfieDay"

Brandi brought her iPhone and took a selfie of her and Aria. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Devin Takes a Bath

Devin now getting ready to go have a bath. She had a great day at school as a matter of fact. She will be taking a bath alone of course. She will remember what to do during her bath by the way. She will be washing her body parts including her vagina. Let's hope that Devin will be having a good bath.

"Time for me to go have a bath" said Devin.

She went to the bathroom, taking off her clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good" said Devin.

"Are you in the bathroom right now?" Her mom asked.

"I sure am, mom" said Devin. "In fact, I take a bath everyday"

"I want you to wear white underwear tonight" said her mom. "You have a club meeting tomorrow"

"Okay, mom" said Devin. "I am naked on the day that I was born"

"I know that already" said her mom. "Is the door locked right now?"

"Yes, mom" said Devin. "I locked the door before I got naked"

"I just wanted to make sure if the door is locked or not" said her mom. "You already have the body wash and the shampoo"

"I sure did, mom" said Devin. "I don't want to have a bath without them"

Devin is now getting ready. She began washing her body parts including her boobs and vagina with a body wash. Then, she brought the shampoo to wash her hair. Finally, she got out of the tub and dries herself with a towel.

"I am now clean" said Devin. "I'm about to take a selfie before I put my clean underwear on"

Devin brought her iPhone and took a picture of herself naked.

"I should put it on twitter and post #NationalNakedSelfieDay" said Devin putting her panties on.

She came out in her underwear and brushed your teeth.

"How was your bath, Devin?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Devin.

After she brushed her teeth, Devin went to bed and her mom turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Devin.

"Good night, Devin" said her mom.

Devin is now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Brianna and Lana at Home

The Mitchell sisters are at home right now in Phoenix, Arizona. They are currently sleeping in bed naked as a matter of fact. They already took a bath last night of course. Their parents already took their younger siblings to the hospital for a checkup by the way. Brianna and Lana will not be answering the door. Let's hope that Brianna and Lana will staying at home.

"Are you asleep, sis?" Brianna asked.

"I am awake already" said Lana. "Are you awake?"

"I sure am, sis" said Brianna. "In fact, we had a good bath last night"

"It sure was, sis" said Lana. "Mom read us a bedtime story as well"

"She does that before we go to sleep" said Brianna.

"I know that, sis" said Lana.

"We are both naked right now" said Brianna.

"I can see my boobs and vagina" said Lana. "Where are our parents right now?"

"They are at the hospital right now" said Brianna. "Our younger siblings are about to have a checkup"

"I get it now" said Lana.

"I could put a dildo on my vagina" said Brianna.

"Why is an M on the dildo?" Lana asked.

"It stands for Mitchell" said Brianna. "It also has a bow tie"

Brianna puts some lube on the dildo and puts it on her vagina.

"Not sure if that's a good idea" said Lana.

"Relax, sis" said Brianna. "Playing with a dildo is not a bad idea"

Without warning, Lana began to pee on the floor.

"Oops" said Lana. "It was an accident"

"Accidents happen, sis" said Brianna. "Go clean it up"

Lana brought some paper towels and cleans the floor.

"All clean now, sis" said Lana.

"Not a single urine smell on the floor" said Brianna.

"I will try to go to the bathroom" said Lana.

"That's my sister" said Brianna. "Why don't we take a selfie"

"Good idea, sis" said Lana. "We can post it on Twitter"

"We will post #NationalNakedSelfieDay" said Brianna. "I have the iPhone with me"

Brianna took a picture of her and Lana naked. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Math Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to do their math test. They have been studied for the test as a matter of fact. They will be trying their best of course. They will remember what to do during the math test by the way. They will be answering all the questions without skipping one. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will do good on their math test.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We have a math test today"

"We sure do, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have been studied for the test"

"It takes a lot of time to study" said Nancy.

"Exactly, Nancy" said Diana. "I hope we can do good on that"

"I hope so too, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher, now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "Did you study for the test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said one of her students.

"That is good" said Mrs. Jean. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the math test to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your math test" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math test to their teacher.

"Did you finish the math test, you three?" Mrs. Jean.

"We sure did, Lauren" said Diana.

"That is great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Thanks, Lauren" said Diana.

"Anytime, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good test, girls" said Diana.

"I'm that glad we didn't skip a single question" said Sue.

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Mardi Gras Party

Brandi and Aria are now getting ready to have a Mardi Gras party at home. They have already set up the decorations as a matter of fact. They will be guesses coming over of course. Mardi Gras is also known as Fat Tuesday by the way. It usually took place before Ash Wednesday. Let's hope that Brandi and Aria will be having a good Mardi Gras party at home.

"We are home, mom" said Brandi.

"How was your day at school?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Brandi. "In fact, today is Fat Tuesday"

"I'm about to make some dinner for our Mardi Gras party" said her mom.

"Guesses will be coming over" said Brandi.

"I invited her, Brandi" said her mom.

"I wonder where my sister is at" said Brandi.

"She is having trouble which clothes to wear for the party" said her mom.

Later at the party, the guesses came and enjoying the food.

"This is a good party, mom" said Brandi.

"I know, sweetie" said her mom. "Your sister will come out in a bit"

"I hope so, mom" said Brandi. "I hope she is wearing clothes"

"We are wearing clothes" said her mom.

"Yes, we are" said Brandi. "Here comes my sister"

Aria came out full-frontal nudity as she stands in a doorway completely naked at a party, the stunned crowd turning around to look at her as the music stops. She is wearing nothing but a pair of high heels as she stands with her arm raised to hold the door.

"If y'all don't mind, I'd like my new boyfriend to myself now" said Aria.

Her boyfriend walks over to her and she puts her arms around him.

"I couldn't make one second" said Aria.

She closes the door.

"Who was that?" Brandi asked.

"It was only your sister's boyfriend" said her mom.

"We can continue the party" said Brandi.

"Might as well" said her mom. "Everyone else are enjoying the party"

"Let's continue the party" said Brandi.

The music continues playing as the Mardi Gras party rolls on. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. First Day of Lent

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to go to church as a matter of fact. Today is Ash Wednesday as in the first day of lent of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to church for Ash Wednesday.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, mom" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you all out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends come downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to church today" said Diana. "Today is the first day of lent"

At the church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of people, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Let's go find a seat"

Diana and her friends went to take a seat.

"Here comes the priest now" said Sue.

They saw the priest enters the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Would you please stand up and pray"

Everyone got up and pray with the priest.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Now, let's start the mass" said the priest. "Today is the first day of lent"

After mass, everyone is now leaving church.

"Good mass today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "Nice to go to church on Ash Wednesday"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed their Ash Wednesday mass. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. A Day at School

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go to school. They have enjoyed their Ash Wednesday mass as a matter of fact. They are about to have a great day at school of course. They are about to do their assignments by the way. They will not fail their assignment. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a great day at school.

"Have a great day at school, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Diana.

"Hi, Di" said Sue. "We are about to have a great day"

"We sure will, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have enjoyed our Ash Wednesday mass"

"We already began lent, DI" said Nancy.

"We can only eat fish every Friday" said Sue.

"That is true, Di" said Sue. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, girls" said Diana. "We don't want to be late for class"

Diana and her friends went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Sue.

"Good morning, class" said Mrs. Jean. "I hope you have a wonderful day at school"

"We sure will, ma'am" said one of her students.

"I have some math assignments with me" said Mrs. Jean.

She gave the assignments to her students and they start working on it.

"Start working on your assignments, students" said Mrs. Jean.

Later, Diana and her friends turned in their math assignments to their teacher.

"Did you finish the assignments, you three?" Mrs. Jean asked.

"We sure did, Lauren" said Diana.

"That is great, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "I will grade them soon"

"Anytime, you three" said Mrs. Jean. "Back to your seats now"

Diana and her friends went back to their seats.

"Good work today, girls" said Diana.

"It sure was, Di" said Sue. "We worked hard on our assignments"

Diana and her friends are now resting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Michelle Takes a Bath

Michelle is now getting ready to have a bath. She had a great day at school as a matter of fact. She has been working hard on her assignments of course. She will remember what to do during her bath by the way. She will be washing her body parts including her vagina. Let's hope that Michelle will be having a good bath.

"Time for me to go take a bath" said Michelle.

She went to the bathroom, taking off her clothes and went to the tub.

"Are you in the bathroom right now?" Her mom asked.

"I sure am, mom" said Michelle. "In fact, I have been taking a bath every night before I go to bed"

"That is nice, honey" said her mom. "I want you to sleep naked tonight"

"Alright, mom" said Michelle. "I have never slept naked before"

"I am washing your pajamas today" said her mom.

"I heard about that, mom" said Michelle.

"Do you have the body wash and a shampoo?" Her mom asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Michelle.

"That is good, honey" said her mom. "You don't want to have a bath without them"

"That is true, mom" said Michelle. "Time to get clean now"

"Enjoy your bath" said her mom.

Michelle is now getting clean. She began washing her body parts including her vagina. Then, she brought the shampoo to wash her hair. Finally, she got out of the tub and dry herself with a towel.

"I am all clean now" said Michelle. "Time to take a picture of myself naked"

Michelle brought her iPhone and took a selfie of her naked.

"My picture has been taken" said Michelle. "I will post in on Twitter and put #NationalNakedSelfieDay"

Michelle came out of the bathroom naked while she brushes her teeth.

"How was your bath?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Michelle.

"You have a nice vagina" said her mom.

After she brushed her teeth, Michelle went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Michelle.

"Good night, Michelle" said her mom.

Michelle is now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Spelling Bee

Diana is about to see her sister doing a spelling bee. Her sister has qualified for the spelling bee as a matter of fact. Diana can't wait to see her from the tournament of course. Her mom has registered her sister to participate by the way. She doesn't want to get disqualified from the tournament. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be seeing her sister doing a spelling bee.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Your sister is having a spelling bee tournament"

"That is good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, he is good at spelling"

"You can bring your friends to the spelling bee tournament" said Diana.

"They can see my sister win" said Mrs. Evans.

"Are you ready to go, girls?" Diana asked.

"We sure are, Di" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's have breakfast first and then we can go to the tournament" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"That was a good breakfast, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was" said Diana. "Let's go to the spelling bee tournament"

At the spelling bee tournament, Diana and her friends entered the auditorium.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of kids here" said Sue.

"I can see my sister there" said Diana.

"I hope she doesn't get disqualified" said Sue.

"I hope not" said Diana. "Let's go watch the tournament"

Diana and her friends are now watching the spelling bee tournament.

"The kids are good at spelling out a word" said Sue.

"I know that, girls" said Diana. "Jean will be ready in a bit"

They saw her come out.

"Spell quick" said the judge.

"Quick" said Jean. "Q-U-I-C-K, quick"

"That is correct" said the judge.

"Good spell for her" said Sue.

"I'm glad she didn't make a mistake" said Diana.

"Margaret got completely disqualified from the competition" said Sue.

"That was unfortunate" said Diana. "Let's keep watching the tournament"

Diana's sister Jean is doing a good job on the tournament. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. The Jeans Have a Bath

Brittney and her little sister Morgan are now getting ready to have a bath. They are about to take one together as a matter of fact. They usually take a bath in separate bathrooms of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Brittney and Morgan will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath, Morgan" said Brittney.

"Okay, sis" said Morgan.

Brittney and her sister went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, sis" said Morgan.

"It sure is, Morgan" said Brittney. "In fact, we have been taking a bath together"

"I can see my pussy" said Morgan.

"Me too" said Brittney. "Mine has pubic hair"

"I don't have pubic hair yet" said Morgan.

"You are only four years old, sis" said Brittney. "We are naked on the day that we were born"

"I know that, sis" said Morgan. "Do you have the body wash and the shampoo?"

"I sure did, Morgan" said Brittney.

"That's nice of you, sis" said Morgan. "We can't have a bath without them"

"That is true" said Brittney. "Time to get clean now"

Brittney and her sister are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"Do you like your bath?" Brittney asked.

"I sure did, sis" said Morgan.

"That is great" said Brittney. "We are going to sleep naked tonight"

"How come?" Morgan asked.

"Because mom is washing the clothes" said Brittney. "We can take a selfie and post it on twitter and put #NationalNakedSelfieDay"

Brittney brought her iPhone and took a selfie with her sister.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth" said Brittney.

"I sure will, sis" said Morgan.

After they brushed their teeth, Brittney and Morgan went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, my little sister" said Brittney.

"Good night, sis" said Morgan.

Brittney and Morgan are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Doing Laundry

Diana is now getting ready to do the laundry. She hasn't done the laundry as a matter of fact. She will be washing the clothes of course. They will remember what to do to wash the clothes by the way. She will try not to damage the clothes while washing them. Let's hope that Diana will do good at washing the clothes.

"Time to wash the clothes now" said Diana.

She went to the laundry room and turned on the washing machine. Then, she puts the laundry detergent and the clothes in there and closed it all the way.

"I'm glad that you are washing the clothes" said Mrs. Evans.

"Thanks, mom" said Diana. "In fact, this is the first time that I am washing the clothes"

"Make sure that you don't damaged the clothes" said Mrs. Evans.

"I won't, mom" said Diana. "I usually wash them correctly"

"That is my daughter" said Mrs. Evans. "You didn't put too much laundry detergent"

"No, I did not" said Diana.

"Good, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "Then the clothes would be destroyed"

"I know, mom" said Diana. "I don't want to happen"

"Me either" said Mrs. Evans. "Don't forget to put them in the dryer"

"I sure will, mom" said Diana.

She went back to the laundry and took out the clothes from the washing machine. Then, Diana puts the clothes and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Did you put the clothes in the dryer?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure did, mom" said Diana. "Hopefully the clothes will be ready soon"

"I hope so too, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I usually wash the clothes every day"

"I am doing good at washing the clothes" said Diana.

She brought out the basket and went back to the laundry room and took out the clothes from the dryer. Then, she puts them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"The clothes are now clean" said Diana.

"Well done, honey" said Mrs. Evans.

She is hugging at her daughter for doing some laundry. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Park

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to church today as a matter of fact. They are about to have a mass there of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to church.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having pancakes" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to church" said Diana.

At the church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are now, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of people here, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Let's go find a seat"

Diana and her friends went to take a seat.

"Good place to sit, Di" said Nancy.

"Here comes the priest now" said Diana.

They saw the priest entering the church.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Would you please stand up and pray"

Everyone got up and they pray with the priest.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Now, let's start the mass" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is now leaving church.

"Good mass today, Di" said Sue.

"It sure was, girls" said Diana.

"We can go there again soon" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends have enjoyed their Sunday mass. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Watching TV

Sue and Margaret are currently falling asleep naked. Their brother is out for a checkup as a matter of fact. Sue is about to watch her sister of course. She will be watching TV in her room by the way. There are so many shows to watch for Sue. She could watch the news, kids show and soap opera. Let's hope that Sue will be watching TV in her room.

"Morning, sis" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Margaret. "We have been falling asleep naked last night"

"We sure did" said Sue. "In fact, mom has been washing our pajamas"

"Same with our underwear?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, sis" said Sue. "I can see my boobs and vagina"

"I only have two nipples in my chest" said Margaret.

"Your vagina looks perfect" said Sue.

"Thanks, sis" said Margaret. "Are you going to watching TV?"

"I sure am" said Sue. "I am about to see which show is on"

Sue turns on TV and began to change channels.

"There a lot of shows to watch" said Margaret.

"I know, sis" said Sue. "They some kids show to watch"

"I have seen some already" said Margaret.

"They have soap opera" said Sue.

"I don't want to watch that" said Margaret.

"It is the Young and the Restless" said Sue.

"I have never watch that show" said Margaret.

"It is for women" said Sue. "It is a best soap opera to watch"

"I didn't know that" said Margaret.

"Why don't we take a selfie together" said Sue.

"That's fine with me" said Margaret.

Sue brought her phone and took a selfie with her sister naked.

"We are looking good naked" said Margaret.

"I know that, sis" said Sue. "I will post it to Twitter"

"What are you going to put?" Margaret asked.

"I will post #NationalNakedSelfieDay" said Sue.

"I hope that nobody steals our picture" said Margaret.

"I hope not" said Sue. "I don't like child porn"

"Criminals do, sis" said Margaret. "I hope you enjoyed the show"

Sue has finished watching TV after her show ends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Sunday Mass

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are getting ready to go to church as a matter of fact. They are about to have a Sunday mass of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going to church.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having waffles" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to church" said Diana.

At the church, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"That is a lot of people, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "Let's go find a seat"

Diana and her friends went to take a seat.

"Here comes the priest now" said Sue.

"Good morning" said the priest. "Would you please stand up and pray"

Everyone got up and they pray to god.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, amen" said the priest and everyone else.

"Let's start the mass" said the priest.

After mass, everyone is now leaving church.

"That was a good mass, Di" said Sue.

"I'm glad you liked it, girls" said Diana. "We can go there again next Sunday"

"That is fine with me" said Sue. "We can pray to god everyday"

Diana and her friends have enjoyed the Sunday mass. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Diana's Siblings Take a Bath

Diana's siblings are now getting ready to have a bath. They have enjoyed their Sunday mass as a matter of fact. Diana will be washing them in the tub of course. She will remember what to do during their bath by the way. She will wash their body parts including their genitals. Let's hope that Diana will be washing her siblings during their bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Diana.

"Okay, sis" said Jean.

Diana's siblings went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Diana. "I am about to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back, sis" said Daniel.

"I sure will, you two" said Diana.

She left the bathroom and brought the body and a shampoo.

"I am washing my siblings, mom" said Diana.

"Make sure that you wash them good" said Mrs. Evans.

"I will do that, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I am good at washing my siblings"

"Do not touch their genitals" said Mrs. Evans.

"I wouldn't do that, mom" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Mrs. Evans.

Diana went back to the bathroom and saw her siblings touching their genitals.

"I have never seen that" said Diana. "Time to get clean now"

Diana is now washing her siblings. She began washing their body parts including their genitals with a body wash. Then, she brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, her siblings got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, you two?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, sis" said Jean.

"That is great, you two" said Diana. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to her siblings and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, you are, you two" said Diana. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"We sure will, sis" said Jean.

After they brushed their teeth, Diana and her siblings went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Good night, you two" said Diana.

"Good night, Di" said Daniel.

Diana and her siblings are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Public Bath

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now going to the public bath. They haven't done that in a while as a matter of fact. They have brought their clean clothes with them of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath at the public bath.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the public bath"

"It's been awhile that we been here" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, our last public bath visit was when we visit Japan"

"Time to get in now" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends took off their clothes and went to the bath.

"The water looks good, Di" said Sue.

"I know, Sue" said Diana. "We are naked on the day that we were born"

"We could see boobs and vagina" said Sue.

"I can see mine as well" said Diana.

"Did you get the body wash and the shampoo?" Nancy asked.

"I sure did, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, DI" said Sue. "We don't want to have a bath without them"

"We use them all the time" said Diana. "Time to get clean now"

Diana and her friends are now washing at each other. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, you two?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "I have some clean clothes with me"

Diana gave the clean clothes to her friends and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my clean clothes, Di?" Sue asked.

"Yes, you are" said Diana.

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "We can go there again soon"

"We can go there at anytime" said Diana. "Let's go now"

Diana and her friends are now leaving the public bath. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Back to the Bathhouse

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now getting ready to go back to the bathhouse. They have gone to the public bath as a matter of fact. They haven't been to the bathhouse in a long time of course. They will remember what to do during their bath by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be having a good bath.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana. "Back at the bathhouse"

"It's been a while that we been here" said Sue.

"It sure is, girls" said Diana. "In fact, we have gone to the public bath yesterday"

"We can go back to the bath someday" said Nancy.

"Let's go inside now, girls" said Diana.

"Okay, Di" said Sue.

Diana and her friends went inside, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"The water looks good, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "We can see our boobs and vagina"

"I can also see mine as well" said Sue. "Did you bring the body wash and the shampoo?"

"I sure did, girls" said Diana.

"That is good, Di" said Sue. "We don't want to have a without them"

"I use them all the time" said Diana. "Time to get clean now"

Diana and her friends are now getting clean. They began washing their body parts including their vagina with a body wash. Then, they brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the tub and dry themselves with a towel.

"Did you like your bath, you two?" Diana asked.

"We sure did, Di" said Sue.

"That is great, girls" said Diana. "I have some clean clothes with me"

She gave the clean clothes to her friends and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my clean clothes, Di?" Sue asked.

"Yes, you are, Sue" said Diana.

"Thank you for bringing us to the bathhouse, Di" said Nancy.

"Anytime, girls" said Diana. "Let's go now"

Diana and her friends are now leaving the bathhouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Brittney Babysits Morgan

Brittney is about to babysit her little sister today. She has not babysitting in a while as a matter of fact. They are both currently naked by the way. Brittney will also be giving her sister a bath as well. She hasn't given her sister a bath in a long time. She will be babysitting naked when their clothes are getting clean. Let's hope that Brittney will be babysitting her sister.

"I am fully naked right now" said Brittney thinking.

She saw her little sister Morgan sucking her boobs.

"My little sister likes my boobs" said Brittney thinking. "That is her favorite thing to do"

They hear her mom getting ready and Brittney left her room.

"I am about leave, girls" said Mrs. Jean.

"Where are you going, mom?" Brittney asked.

"I have a press conference today at school" said Mrs. Jean. "Can you take care of your sister?"

"I sure will, mom" said Brittney. "In fact, I have been taking care of my sister"

"I better get going now" said Mrs. Jean. "See you later, girls"

Mrs. Jean left the house and Brittney went back to her room.

"Where did mom go, sis?" Morgan asked.

"She has a press conference today" said Brittney.

"I didn't know that, sis" said Morgan. "Why am I naked?"

"Because our clothes are getting clean right now" said Brittney. "I have to babysit you naked today"

"That's fine with me" said Morgan.

A little later, Morgan is about to go to the bathroom.

"What are you going to do now?" Brittney asked.

"I am about to use the toilet" said Morgan.

"I usually sit on the toilet after I pull down my panties" said Brittney.

"I can do that when naked since it is more comfortable than pulling my panties" said Morgan.

She sat on the toilet and began to pee.

"You have drunk a lot of water" said Brittney playing with her vagina.

"I know that, sis" said Morgan.

She flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

"Time for a bath now, Morgan" said Brittney.

"Okay, sis" said Morgan.

Brittney turns on the water and puts her sister in the tub.

"The water looks good, sis" said Morgan.

"Do you have your bath toys?" Brittney asked.

"I sure did, sis" said Morgan.

"That is good" said Brittney. "Time to get you clean now"

Brittney is washing her little sister. She began washing her sister's body parts including her vagina with a body wash. Then, she brought the shampoo to wash her hair. Finally, she her sister out of the tub and dries her with a tub.

"How was your bath?" Brittney asked.

"I liked it, sis" said Morgan. "You have a nice vagina"

"Thanks" said Brittney. "Even I have pubic hair"

"Did you give me clean clothes?" Morgan asked.

"I have some" said Brittney. "We got white underwear to wear"

Brittney and her sister are putting their white underwear on.

"We have a club meeting today" said Brittney.

"That might be why we are just wearing underwear" said Morgan.

Brittney and Morgan went to the living room and set up for the meeting.

"Who will be the leader for today?" Morgan asked.

"I will" said Brittney. "Let's start the meeting"

The club meeting begins.

"Welcome to the club meeting, sis" said Brittney.

"It's just the two of us, sis" said Morgan.

"I know, sis" said Brittney. "I can babysit in my underwear now"

After the meeting, Brittney and Morgan are putting the chairs away.

"That was a good meeting, sis" said Morgan.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Brittney. "We can have it again soon"

Brittney did a good job at babysitting her little sister. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Bad Boy Loses His Genitals

A daughter and her parents are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. Her brother as in a bad boy is about to have his genitals fall off as a matter of fact. He could die from it of course. Let's hope that a bad boy's genitals fall off.

"Morning, mom" said her daughter.

"Good morning sweetheart" said her mom. "How was your sleep?"

"It was good, mom" said her daughter. "In fact, I go to sleep at ten"

"That is good" said her mom. "Get out any cereal you want"

"I sure will, mom" said her daughter.

She looks at the pantry and brought out her favorite cereal. She brought the bowl and some milk and pour some cereal and milk and her bowl.

"This is a good breakfast, mom" said her daughter.

"I am glad you liked your cereal" said her mom. "You and your brother are about to go to the park"

"I haven't seen him in a while" said her daughter.

"Neither do I, honey" said her mom. "The last time I saw was when he was grounded"

"I don't like it what he does something bad" said her daughter.

"Me either" said her mom. "Just finish eating your breakfast"

"I sure will, mom" said her daughter.

After breakfast, a daughter and her mom went to look for a bad boy.

"I know he is here somewhere, mom" said her daughter.

"Same here" said her mom.

They went to her brother's room and saw him playing with his genitals.

"Look what he is doing, mom" said her daughter.

They saw his genitals being fall off.

"He is dead now" said her genitals.

"And he lost his genitals as well" said her mom.

"I am sure that I am going to miss him" said her daughter.

"Dad is not going to like this when he sees this" said her mom.

A bad boy's genitals were fallen off and a bad boy was dead. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. A Funeral for Her Son

A lady's son who lost his genitals has passed away recently. She was deeply saddened about this as a matter of fact. She already throws his genitals away of course. She is about have a funeral for her son by the way. Everyone will be there to see her son's funeral. Let's hope that the funeral for her son will be a huge success.

"Are you sad that our son has died?" Her husband asked.

"I sure am" said his mom. "In fact, I have recently thrown his genitals away"

"I am going to miss our son" said her husband.

"Same here" said his mom. "We are about to have a funeral"

"That sounds fine with me" said her husband. "I will have everyone to come over"

"Where is the funeral going to be at?" His mom asked.

"It will be at the funeral home" said her husband. "After his funeral, we will bury our son in the cemetery"

"Let's get going now" said his mom. "We don't want to be late"

At the funeral home, everyone is here for the funeral of her son who lost his genitals.

"That is a lot of people here, mom" said her daughter.

"I know, honey" said his mom. "They are going to miss him"

They saw the priest entering the funeral home.

"Greetings" said the priest. "I would to thank you for coming over to the boy's funeral who recently lost his genitals"

"We should be quiet now" said his mom.

"Let's start the mass" said the priest.

A bit later, that boy's family went to the cemetery as he is about to bury.

"This is it" said his mom. "It's time for our son to say goodbye for one last time"

They saw the casket going down and began to bury him.

"So long, brother" said her daughter. "I miss you"

They covered the dirt with grass and everyone left the cemetery.

"He is gone now" said his mom. "He will be going to heaven"

That boy who lost his genitals will be missed from his family. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. More Clothes to Wash

Diana is now getting ready to wash her parents' clothes. She has never washed her parents' clothes as a matter of fact. This is the first time that she done that of course. She will remember what to do with her parents' clothes by the way. She will be washing them in the washing machine and put them in the dryer afterwards. Let's hope that Diana will do good at washing her parents' clothes.

"Time to wash my parents' clothes" said Diana.

She went to the laundry room and put her parents' clothes and the laundry detergent in the washing machine.

"What are you doing right now, sis?" Jean asked.

"I am washing my parents' clothes" said Diana. "In fact, this is the first time that I'm washing my parents' clothes"

"I didn't know that, sis" said Daniel.

"Now you remember, you two" said Diana. "It takes a lot of practice to wash the clothes"

"We have never washed the clothes, sis" said Jean.

"It takes a lot of practice, you two" said Diana. "I don't want the clothes to get damage"

"I know you don't, sis" said Daniel. "You should put the clothes in the dryer"

"Thanks, you two" said Diana.

She took out the clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"The clothes are now in the dryer" said Diana.

"Mom and dad will be happy about that, sis" said Jean.

"They are away right now, you two" said Diana. "It is a hard work for me"

"Can we help you wash the clothes next time?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, you can" said Diana. "I am about to get the basket now"

Diana brought the basket and took out her parents' clothes from the dryer and put them in the basket and cleans out the dryer lint.

"All done now" said Diana.

"You did a good job at washing our parents' clothes" said Jean.

"I can do it again soon" said Diana. "You can help wash the clothes next week"

Diana did a good job at washing her parents' clothes. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Shopping at the Mall

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to go shopping at the mall as a matter of fact. They haven't gone to the mall in a long time of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be going shopping at the mall.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, DI" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, girls" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having French toast" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Sue asked.

"We can go to the mall" said Diana.

At the mall, Diana and her friends went inside.

"Here we are, girls" said Diana.

"This place is packed, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "It's been a while that we gone to the mall"

"Let's see what can find" said Nancy.

Diana and her friends went to the clothing store.

"We can look for some clothes" said Diana.

"That is fine with me, Di" said Sue.

"I found a new dress" said Nancy.

"I liked it" said Diana. "I hope your sister will enjoy it"

A little later, Diana and her friends are now in line to pay.

"We got new clothes for our siblings" said Diana.

"We can pay it with the credit card" said Sue. "We have a lot of money to spend"

Diana and her friends pay the clothes with their credit card and left the clothing store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. COVID Test

Diana, Sue and Nancy are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are about to do the COVID test as a matter of fact. They will be doing that at the hospital of course. Let's hope that Diana and her friends will be doing the COVID test.

"Morning, mom" said Diana.

"Good morning, Di" said Mrs. Evans. "I am making omelets for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Diana. "In fact, I like having omelets for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Di?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Diana. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Di" said Sue.

"Okay, you two" said Diana.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Nancy asked.

"We are having omelets for breakfast" said Diana.

"I like having omelets" said Sue.

"Same here" said Nancy.

"Let's eat" said Diana.

After breakfast, Diana and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Di?" Sue asked.

"We are going to the hospital for the COVID test" said Diana.

At the hospital, Diana and her friends are waiting in line for the COVID test.

"That is a lot of people today, Di" said Sue.

"I know, girls" said Diana. "It will be a while to call us out"

The doctor calls out Diana and she went with him.

"How are you doing today?" The doctor asked.

"I am doing good, sir" said Diana.

"That is good" said the doctor. "Ready for your COVID test?"

"I sure am" said Diana.

"Alright then" said the doctor.

After the COVID test, Diana didn't test positive.

"We are all set" said the doctor.

"Thank you, sir" said Diana. "I didn't test positive"

"You may leave now" said the doctor.

Diana has left the doctor's office.

"How did you do, Di?" Nancy asked.

"I did good" said Diana. "I didn't test positive for the COVID test"

The COVID test was a success for Diana and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
